Johnny Ecstacy
by Ann Ivory
Summary: A slumber party taking a turn towards the erotic. Join Brit in some unexpected midnight fun with a certain WWE Superstar. (One-shot)


**John Ecstasy**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one other that Brit who happens to be myself. John Cena and any other WWE likeness all belong to Vinny Mac and themselves.

Q/A: This story is basically just the summary of one of the many dreams I've had about the WWE superstars. If yall happen to like it I might write about my dream I had about the lovely Randy Orton.

* * *

It started off as was a sleep over. I wasn't sure where exactly it was or how I had gotten there but I was lying down on the floor wrapped in blankets as my head rested on a pillow. The room was dark except for the dim lighting from the windows. While I laid curled up comfortably on the partially carpeted wooden floor I heard someone turn over on the couch.

"Hey you awake?" a deep male voice said.

At the sound of his voice a small smile graced my lips. I rolled onto my side to get a view of the couch. His body appeared as a huge bulk in the darkness but even then I could tell that his hulking frame couldn't fit on the couch. He was at least 6'1 and 251 pounds of pure muscle, there was no way he was comfortable on the small love seat.

"Yeah I'm still up…you alright over there?" I whispered back sleepily.

Without giving a reply he swung his legs over the side of the couch and walked over to me. His huge body blocking out what little bit of light I could see. I'd lost him in the dark when suddenly he dropped down onto his knees in front of me, each of his muscular thighs on either side of my legs. I jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of space but he leaded in closer with a shit eating grin plastered to his face; pearly white teeth gleaming in the dark. I was about to open my mouth when he dropped his weight fully down on me, knocking the wind out of me.

"John!" I squeaked, his large body completely trapping me underneath him. He used his forearms to hover about an inch above me, leaving me little to no space to move. He looked down, his electric blue eyes peering at me, amusement clearly written on his face.

"John, what -?" I started but with him basically crushing down on me I couldn't get much out without needing to take a deep breath.

"I was getting restless over there. Though I'd come over here and enjoy myself a little, you know have you keep me company." I eyed him carefully when I unexpectedly felt his large bulge hit me on the stomach. I could feel my eyes widen as I looked up at him.

"You don't mean –"

"Yup, sight up a little" he instructed as he leaned back to give me some room. I stayed there stiff as a board as I looked up at him. He couldn't be serious, I am more less half awake and this guy just up and springs at me. Besides, what the hell does he expect me to do I'm a fucking virgin!

When I didn't make a move he rolled his eyes and griped my arms on either side then slid me up a few inches higher, my back now coming into fully contact with my pillow. Before I knew it his shorts were lowered and his boxer covered erection was pointed directly at my face.

"John!" I screeched nervously and just as quickly he shushed me with a finger to my lips. An intense look entered his eyes as he used his pointer finger and thumb to open my mouth. With lighting like speed his erection replaced his fingers leaving me utterly speechless. Before I could fight him off his wide hands came to rest on either side of my head, forcing more of his weight on me as well as pushing more of his pulsing length into my mouth.

To say I was breathless was an understatement, I felt suffocated. Between Cena's body straddling my stomach and his massive cock forcing my mouth wide open; it was becoming harder to breathe. My pulse quickened, pounding harshly in my ears. Realizing what was going on John let up a little to give me more breathing room.

"Brit… I need you" he whispered, is breath coming out in jagged gasp. Slowly I lifted my hands towards the throbbing boner, releasing it from wraps of his boxers. Almost immediately he let out a sigh relief.

I stared in awe at the sight before me, never in my life had I seen something so…huge! John gave a throaty chuckle, without thinking I looked up into his face only I wished I hadn't. He had caught me staring intently at his man hood and he seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm waiting sweetheart" he drawled deeply.

Blushing like mad I hesitantly reached up to wrap a shaky hand around his length, unsurprisingly one hand simply wasn't enough. My left hand reached out to join the other as I began my slow clumsy movements up and down his meaty shaft. As unskilled as I was it surprised me when he let out a low groan in pleasure and even began bucking into my small hands.

"Use your mouth" he instructed with a moan, he leaned closer to shove his cock back into my mouth with force. Before I could even register what was happening he had gripped onto my head and started bucking into my mouth. Minutes after, his right hand reached around and slipped into my underwear. His large fingers found their way over the soft skin of my folds then dived in. I jerked upward only a fraction seeing as John used his weight to keep me down. His fingers continued to roam around diving deeper until he hit a slight barrier. To say I was hurting would be putting it lightly. One of his fingers equaled to at least two of mine and as badly as I wanted to protest his behavior my mouth was a little preoccupied.

"Fuck Brit you're pussy's so fucking tight" he continued to groan when he shot his hot seed into my mouth. Unfortunately for me I had no other choice but to swallow it, that or choke and die. Forcefully I gulped down the sticky substance all the while John leaned back watching, still hard as a brick against my chin.

"I'm spoiling you, you know that?" he whispered into my ear as continued to stroke me from the inside. Unable to take it anymore I began to squirm around under him hoping he'd get the message, as in stop!

"John" I whimpered. A smirk broke out across his face in a devious way then without any form of warning he ripped his fingers out and slide backwards till he was level with my body, if you could even call it that with his hulk like frame completely covering my 5'3 shape.

He quickly gave himself a few good pumps before he placed the head of his dick at my entrance.

"John wait! There's cum all over it, you can't put that inside me" I said frantically. It's bad enough that he's a selfish lover and too wide for me to handle but I definitely don't need my first time to result in a pregnancy I'm only 17 for fucks sake!

Cena paused for a moment as if to consider what I was saying, it was obvious that common sense and uncontainable lust were battling fiercely in his mind but in the end, much to my dismay, lust over came all.

"Sorry princess we're gonna have to make it work" he said leaving no room for an argument as he quickly thrust his meaty length into my innocence causing me to intake a breath sharply. My first reaction was searing white hot pain. It shot in between my legs the moment he entered and pulsed as if it had a heart of its own.

Tears pricked my eyes as the pain intensified with every stroke John and I shared. Noticing the tears dripping down my cheeks he gently placed his lip on mine and ignited a passion filled kiss in effort to dull the ache he had caused. As the kiss continued his hands made their way underneath my over size sleep shirt until they met the curve of my breast. He gently began to knead the overheated skin in a circular motion.

Unable to control myself, I moaned into the kiss and laid my hands on his broad shoulders. John being the brute that he is, began to pick up the pace and hammered into me causing a spin tingling feeling to spread throughout my body. Just as my back began to arch from the unimaginable pain filled pleasure a loud ringing was heard throughout the dark room. Cena froze as the sound got louder and the room began to grow brighter.

"John?" I looked at him questioningly but his face held just as much confusion as mine did. The area around us began to transform from the large Rec room into a spacious bedroom that was eerily familiar. I was about to ask what was going on when the room door down the hall creaked open indicating that someone was up. John's eyes locked with my wide brown ones anxiously, uncertainty and desperation etched into his face. He quickly bent down to steal one last kiss then sat up.

"We'll finish this another time" he said glumly and gave me a small smile. Before I could reach out to stop him from leaving my eyes flew open to the semi dark setting of my bedroom. My breathing was ragged and my body was hot and clammy. The shrilling ringing off my phone alarm blared loudly next to my pillow; I quickly picked it up and shut it off when suddenly it hit me. It was all just a dream; John Cena had not been kissing just seconds ago while looking at me adoringly with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Dejected I laid back slowly and stared at my ceiling.

_How could it all have just been a dream? It felt so real._

I had just reached up and touched my lips when my cell phone chirped indicating that I had just received a text. With a sigh I lazily retrieved my phone only to stare at it in confusion. I had indeed received a text but it was from an unknown number. I selected the message and looked wide eyed at the short worded message I was sent.

06:35 am 12/11/12

Message from: Unknown

Brit don't forget out little promise, I look forward to finishing what we started. See you soon princess ;)

~ J.

A small smile broke out across face as I looked at the message. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.


End file.
